1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rivet-nut gun, and particularly to a rivet-stroke adjusting device for rivet-nut gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional rivet-nut gun, the rivet-pulling assembly must be adjusted and changed upon mounting a rivet nut, using hydraulic riveting, and the pull rod returning so as to facilitate different rivet nut in riveting work; when the length of the rivet nuts is different, adjustment must be done by removing the outer sleeve first, and then adjusting a thread ring with a pin.